Buzzladdin (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie spoof and human style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Princess Jasmine - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Genie - Woody (Toy Story) *Jafar - Ham Egg *Iago - Lock, Shock and Barrel (A Nightmare Before Christmas) *Abu - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sultan - Daddy Walrus (Astro Boy) *Gazeem the Thief - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Magic Carpet - Shin Hayata/Ultraman *Rajah - Balto *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul and his henchmen - Darth Vader and Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Peddler - Yoda (Star Wars) *Prince Achmed - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon) *Omar; Melon Seller - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Old Jafar - Uncle Abdul Azziz Magoo *Elephant Abu - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Woman at the Window - Lum's Mother (Urusei Yatsura) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Ami/Sailor Mercury, Minako/Sailor Venus and Rei/Sailor Mars (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) and Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Necklace Man and Woman - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) and Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Two Hungry Children - Ten (Urusei Yatsura) and Momo (Magical Princess Minky Momo) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Sir Ector and Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Pot Seller - Homer Zuckerman (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Nut Seller - Dr. Saruta (Phoenix 2772) *Necklace Seller - Tony (Lady and the Tramp) *Fish Seller - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Fire Eater - Head Elf (Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Boy wanting an apple - Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Scooby-Doo *Rabbit Genie - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Dragon Genie - Bemlar (Ultraman) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Sheep Genie - Lamp (Boundin') *Camel Abu - itself *Horse Abu - itself *Duck Abu - itself *Ostrich Abu - itself *Turtle Abu - itself *Car Abu - itself *Old Man Genie - Rei's Grandfather (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon) *Little Boy Genie - Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Fat Man Genie - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *75 Golden Camels - themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *53 Purple Peacocks - *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Rei as monster (Urusei Yatsura) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Megamind *Super-Spy Genie - Gru (Despicable Me) *Teacher Genie - Shrek *Table Lamp Genie - Blu (Rio) *Bee Genie - Dr. Cockroach (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Submarine Genie - Ultraseven *One of Flamingos - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Gigantic Genie - The Imit-Ultraman (Ultraman) *Rajah as Cub - Stinky (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Toy Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Snake Jafar - Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Cheerleader Genies - Barbies (Toy Story 2) *Genie Jafar - The Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) Buzz Lightyear As Tulio.jpeg|Buzz lightyear as Aladdin Jessie.jpg|Jessie as princess jasmine Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs